Aeroplateau
Aeroplateau is a floating city that is normally located somewhere near the northeast coast of the Garuda continent, high above a great, uninhabited wasteland. Like the name suggests, it is literally a floating plateau. The Temples of the Sky and Wind are found there. The priests that reside on this island are Mirha Simon (Wind) and her father Urha Simon (Sky). Overview As this is the city of Sky and Wind, Earth magic does not work within the city nor in the area surrounding it. During her flight from Kalibloom to Aeroplateau, Leez is informed that the moment the sky outside changes from blue to pink is the point where Earth magic becomes unusable. The predominant color of the city's buildings is white. Also prominent in the city is the Sky Tower, which was the location pre-Cataclysm for receiving oracles from the gods. For this reason, the city has many magicians in residence except for those with Earth attributes. The city is also the location of magic usage records, which can be used to check for a magician's criminal activity. The city also employs undercover magicians who blend in with the crowds in order to maintain law and order. For this reason, Mirha says it is a very safe city. Another unique feature of this floating city is that Sky magicians, under the direction of the Priest of Sky, have the ability to collectively move it to a new location. This is a defensive measure that allows cities to pair up (such as when Aeroplateau moved directly over the northern city of Rindhallow), effectively doubling the number of barriers in the case of a sura attack. Sky Tower ]]}} This giant tower in the center of the city was the location for receiving oracles from the gods until the year N0, when the Cataclysm occurred and the realms were sealed off from each other. All inhabited planets had a unique location for receiving oracles, and Aeroplateau's Sky Tower was the location for planet Willarv. Oracles were mostly heard, since it was considered a sin to look a god in the face. Along the stairway within the tower are murals of the various gods. The images have been simplified, since it is otherwise impossible to portray recognizable details of a god's appearance. There are also elevators inside the tower, and observation decks outside. Temples Temple of Wind God of Wind: Vayu Priest of Wind: Mirha Simon The temple grounds consist of beautifully-landscaped gardens thanks to Mirha's gardening hobby. She can trim all the trees and clean up the debris with a single use of bhavati vayu. Temple of Sky God of the Sky: Indra Priest of the Sky: Urha Simon Indra is the king of the gods. Guilds Aeroplateau Magicians Guild This is where Asha and Leez stayed after they arrived in the city. Besides guest rooms, the guild also has a cafe. Schools Nothing is known about the city's schools at this time. Notes * The city was first mentioned in the story when Huan Sairofe tried to speculate Asha's destination at the end of the water channel. The name of the city later appeared on a sign at Kalibloom's Artram Service Center. * Ran Sairofe mentions visiting "the Plateau" in the past, and notes that entering and exiting the city is difficult. * Aeroplateau could not send reinforcements to Kalibloom during the sura raid and Gandharva's attack because of some unknown circumstances. References Navigation es:Aeroplateau